Un rêve de Chobits
by Nyarla
Summary: Une femme passe commande d'un mystérieux persocom. (reviews très appréciées)
1. La commande

**_Un rêve de chobits_**  
  
_Chapitre 1_  
  
_La commande_  
  
La femme vérifia encore une fois le petit bout de papier sur lequel était écrit à la va-vite l'adresse. Son regard se leva, elle fixa le petit immeuble décrépi. Elle décida après un petit moment d'hésitation et d'observation de rentrer dedans.  
  
Le hall d'entré était transformé en une salle d'attente minuscule, une cloison avait été ajoutée. Et la chaleur... Une véritable rôtisserie ! Elle nota l'état de crasse et de poussière de la pièce. Elle remarqua aussi le comptoir. Derrière lui, se trouvait debout une jeune fille aux cheveux ivoires et à la peau très claire.  
  
« - Bienvenue madame, lança t'elle quand elle vit s'approcher la femme. »  
  
La femme eut un moment de recul. Ses yeux se promenaient sur la jeune fille. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : les proéminentes oreilles. Il s'agissait d'un ordinateur. Ceci expliqua cela. Aucune humaine, même si elle essayait avec tous les artifices du monde, ne pourrait ressembler à une telle poupée de porcelaine.  
  
« - Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Mademoiselle Ueda, s'il vous plait.  
  
- Mademoiselle Ueda est occupée. Mais si votre demande présente un caractère d'urgence, elle peut vous recevoir maintenant. Est-ce pour une réparation, une amélioration ou une création, demanda la jeune persocom.  
  
- Ma demande est effectivement urgente. Et ce serait pour la création d'un persocom, répondit sèchement la femme d'un ton méprisant.  
  
- Veuillez m'attendre ici. Je reviens tout de suite. »  
  
La jeune 'ordi' disparut par la porte restée ouverte qui était derrière elle. La cliente put détailler la tenue de l'ordi. Elle portait une longue robe noire en dentelle dans le style belle époque. "C'est vraiment jeter l'argent par les fenêtres"pensa t'elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha de l'imposant ordinateur posé sur le sol. Des câbles le reliaient à la tête ouverte d'un persocom. Elle fixa de ses yeux vides son amie qui frappait frénétiquement sur le clavier des codes de reprogrammation et de remise en route. Un mot de passe bloquait la bonne marche manœuvre. Elle jura une fois puis deux et enfin trois. La lumière bleu dragée du moniteur rayonnait sur le visage et le corps de la jeune fille.  
  
« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais il y a une cliente qui te demande pour une urgente création 'd'ordi'.   
  
- Ne peux-tu pas prendre la commande ? Je lui téléphonerai ou prendrai rendez-vous avec elle pour définir tous les paramètres.  
  
- Elle a des marques de réticence. Elle ne veut pas que je prenne sa commande. - Alors fais-la venir ici, s'il te plait. »  
  
La persocom retourna dans le hall d'accueil. Elle ouvrit le battant du comptoir. Elle invita la cliente à la suivre. La femme suivit la persocom dans un dédale sombre rempli de câble. Elle entendit un petit bip salvateur et un petit cri de contentement ! Elle vit un bien étrange tableau : une frêle jeune fille toute de noire vêtue assise en tailleur devant un énorme ordinateur. Le type d'ordinateur qu'il y avait à la toute fin du XX°siècle. « - Melle Ueda, demanda timidement la cliente.  
  
- En effet, madame..., lui répondit d'une voix traînante et lasse la jeune fille.  
  
- Kyu, ajouta précipitamment la femme.  
  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? DA m'a dit que c'était pour un ordinateur original.  
  
- C'est cela.  
  
- Dites-moi tout. - Ce serait un persocom, le plus sophistiqué techniquement parlant. Il se baserait sur les dessins et croquis de mon fils. C'est pour son anniversaire. Je suis prête à investir beaucoup.  
  
- C'est un travail intéressant mais je refuse de le réaliser,répondit sèchement l'informaticienne.  
  
- Quel est la raison de ce refus ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis prête à payer, insista la cliente démontée par une telle réponse.  
  
- Parce que la plupart de mes clients me laissent carte blanche pour l'apparence de leur ordinateur. Ils me donnent, bien sûr quelques aiguillages, mais la majeure partie du travail de l'apparence, c'est moi qui la réalise toute seule. Je refuse presque toujours la création des 'ordi' à partir d'une photo ou d'un dessin. Les 'ordis' ne sont que les choses, des objets qui nous permettent d'améliorer la qualité de nos vies. Pas des choses sur lesquelles nous projetons nos fantasmes et nos profonds désirs. Nous ne devons pas vire à travers eux et pour eux comme la majorité de possesseurs de persocom, expliqua la jeune fille.  
  
- En fait, Mlle ce n'est pas pour pas pour un persocom que je suis venue. Quand on m'a donné votre adresse, c'était en tant que créatrice de chobits. Et c'est cela que je veux offrir à mon fils. »  
  
Pour la première fois, la jeune fille releva la tête vers sa cliente, car jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas daigné lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil et continuait son travail. Ses doigts étaient figés sur les touches et la surprise avait marqué de son sceau son minois. Se retournant vers la persocom qui avait suivit avec intérêt la conversation, elle lui adressa la parole :  
  
« - Fais monter Mme Kyu à l'appartement, s'il te plaît. J'arrive dans un instant. »  
  
DA fit un geste de politesse pour que la femme la suive. Elles prirent l'ascenseur au fond de l'atelier. L'engin les mena jusqu'au troisième étage. La persocom guida la cliente dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte.  
  
Mme Kyu nota la frappante contradiction entre l'appartement et l'atelier. Cet endroit était d'une propreté impeccable, arrangé avec goût et rangé parfaitement. De plus les teintes étaient dans des nuances claires. Au milieu de la pièce à vivre, il y avait deux canapés très simples qui se faisait face. A leur centre une petite table basse. La cuisine américaine avait été refaite très récemment. Autours du comptoir, des tabourets de bar chromés y étaient disposés. Il y avait aussi une table pour quatre personnes dans un recoin. La baie vitrée laissait le soleil inondé cette pièce de lumière. L'atelier, quant à lui était sale et sombre. Le bazar était dans cette pièce le maître-mot. DA invita la cliente à s'assoire tandis qu'elle préparait le thé. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.  
  
La suintante Melle Ueda souriait à sa cliente et la prévint qu'elle allait se changer pour être présentable.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille habillée d'une chemise et d'un pantalon patte d'eph s'asseyait en face de sa cliente. DA apporta le plateau avec deux tasses et l'eau bouillante. Elle s'installa à coté de sa propriétaire.  
  
« - Donc, vous voulez un persocom fabriqué à partir des dessins de votre fils, interrogea la jeune fille.  
  
- En effet, répondit la femme. - Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très emballée pour faire un tel 'ordi'. Mais pourquoi offrir un persocom à votre fils ?  
  
- C'est pour son anniversaire. - Vous a-t'il fait part de son souhait de posséder une telle chose, demanda d'un ton suspicieux l'informaticienne. - Non c'est une surprise, je suis sure que cela va lui faire plaisir, affirma la cliente d'une voix devenant plus en plus certaine.  
  
- Vous ne me dite pas toute la vérité, s'écria la jeune fille d'un ton ferme et soupçonneux. »  
  
La femme serra nerveusement son sac à main avant de rompre le silence :  
  
« - En effet je ne vous ai pas tout dit, avoua la cliente sur d'une voix résolue. Mon fils a une vingtaine d'années. Il est prépa et l'an prochain, il rentrera à l'université pour devenir ingénieur. Il est tout le temps seul. Tous ses camarades ont des persocoms. Il est avec moi et dessine dans sa chambre. C'est toujours la même fille qu'il fait.  
  
- Mais il ne vous a pas demandé expressément un ordi ?  
  
- Il n'ose pas me le demander, mais je sais que cela lui ferait plaisir mentit la femme. Il n'a que moi...  
  
- Comment cela ? Et son père, coupa vivement la jeune fille.  
  
- J'ai divorcé d'avec son père quand il avait douze ans. Nous venions juste d'acquérir un persocom et mon mari nous a laissés pour elle, Il ne s'occupait que d'elle. Nous ne pouvions la concurrencer, elle était trop parfaite. Alors, j'ai décidé de divorcer pour notre bien à mon fils et à moi. J'ai travaillé dur pour l'élever toute seule, expliqua la femme.  
  
- Il ne doit pas beaucoup aimer les ordis votre fils, demanda l'informaticienne en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres fines. Je me trompe ?  
  
- Vous... avez raison. - Ce n'est pas d'un ordi dont à besoin votre fils, c'est d'amis. Savez- vous, Mme, qu'il existe des cafés, des bars et des restaurants où les gens qui s'y rencontrent sans aucun persocoms présents dans les lieux. Je vais vous donner quelques adresses. »  
  
La jeune fille se leva vivement et alla vers la table du téléphone. Elle écrivit sur un petit bloc. D'un air satisfait, elle déchira la feuille. Elle revint vers Mme Kyu et le lui tendit. Elle prit le papier et le regarda d'une manière vague. « - Je m'y rends moi-même, reprit la fille. Ce sont des soirées très sympathiques. Votre fils y ferait à coup sûr beaucoup de rencontres. »  
  
La femme leva ses yeux surpris et manqua de s'étouffer.  
  
« - Comment pouvez-vous vous rendre à ce genre de soirée ? - Je n'utilise que des très vieux modèles d'ordis. Je les améliore en achetant des pièces. Seule DA vit avec moi. C'est elle-même qui m'a choisi. Il y a aussi Albert. Il vit dans cet immeuble mais il est très libre. A la base, je suis contre la forme persocoms. C'est bon vieux ordis ne sont peut-être pas très beau à regarder, mais améliorés ils les valent bien. De plus, notre attachement n'est que sentimental, pas amical ou amoureux, expliqua-t'elle.  
  
- Mais vous êtes créatrice d'ordis, comment pouvez vous tenir de tels propos, s'offusqua la femme.  
  
- Parce que c'est la seule chose que j'ai apprise à faire. Et puis, il faut bien répondre à la demande. Si je ne faisais pas ça, je crèverai la gueule ouverte. Ma petite dame, ce sont les lois du marché. Seule cette petite bande d'irréductibles dont je fais parti, utilise ces vieux modèle. » A ses explications, Mme Kyu avait baissé la tête pour bien tout saisir. Maintenant elle réfléchissait à tout ce flot de paroles qu'avait prononcé la jeune fille. N'avait-elle pas dit : "c'est elle-même qui m'a choisie." Est-ce que cela ne signifiait pas que...la mystérieuse poupée soit en réalité une légendaire chobits ? Elle pointa son doigt vers elle tout en relevant victorieusement sa tête:  
  
« - C'est une chobits n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
A ces mots, les quatre pairs d'yeux qui la fixait s'arrondirent.  
  
« - Mme Kyu, les chobits ne sont qu'une légende urbaine, tenta de la rassurer l'informaticienne. - Cette fille est une chobits, cria la femme. Je le sais. Et puis dans le milieu, vous êtes connue entant que constructrice de chobits. C'est ainsi qu'on vous m'a présentée. »  
  
La cliente semblait énervée. La jeune fille décida d'abonder dans son sens. Et de lui dire la vérité.  
  
« - DA est un chobits, en effet. Mais le seul que j'ai fabriqué n'est que Albert.  
  
-Vous êtes capable d'en fabriquer un autre, demanda inquiète la femme.  
  
- Je refuse, lui répondit fermement la jeune fille.  
  
- Je vous en supplie. Je veux que ce cadeau soit le plus beau que j'ai offert à mon fils. Dans peu de temps, je ne serai plus. Mon fils va se retrouver sans personne. J'ai économisé toute ma vie pour lui. Il pourra continuer ses études sans problème. Mais, je veux lui donner un chobits pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul. »  
  
La femme termina son propos en larmes.  
  
« - Je suis persuadée que votre fils préfère que l'on vous soigne convenablement jusqu'à la fin. Et que vous restiez à ses cotés le plus longtemps possible.  
  
- Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour lui jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai pris ma décision. J'ai décidé de me laisser mourir. »  
  
La jeune informaticienne soupira bruyamment devant tant d'égoïsme. Pour elle, le choix de cette femme n'était pas une solution. Elle condamnait plutôt son enfant à se reprocher toute sa vie la mort de sa mère. Et puis que pouvait-elle y faire, c'était sa décision à elle. D'ailleurs, peut-être que sa maladie était dure et douloureuse ? Peut-être voulait-elle donner à son fils l'image d'une mère digne et généreuse ? Peut-être qu'ils y avaient d'autres raisons ? Et sûrement que ce n'était pas à elle de juger, elle ne pouvait que la mettre en garde.  
  
« - DA et Albert sont, comme je vous l'ai dit, deux chobits. Albert a été fais sur un modèle masculin. Il vit seul dans cet immeuble. Il travail pour lui, mais vient donner un coup de main en ce qui concerne les livraisons. Avant tout de chose, vous devez savoir qu'un chobit est un être qui ressent les même émotions qu'un être humain. Mais c'est un programme qui les contrôle. De cette manière, un chobit apparaît comme un être imparfait. Il a ses propres désirs, faiblesses, forces. Il a sa propre personnalité. Au début, il ressemble à n'importe quel persocom. Mais très vite, il devient de plus en plus humain. Et vous devez savoir que tout ce qu'il fera ce sera pour son maître, l'être qu'il aime. Il arrive parfois que même si touche marche bien, le programme dérape... J'accepte, si vous êtes toujours d'accord, de créer votre chobits.»  
  
La femme afficha une mine réjouie. C'était pour elle une si bonne nouvelle.  
  
« - Je suis toujours d'accord, s'écria t'elle sur un ton enjoué.  
  
- Bien veuillez me noter vos coordonnées sur ce calepin et je vous contacterai d'ici une semaine, le temps d'honorer mes autres commandes. Pouvez-vous néanmoins mes laisser les dessins de votre fils ? »  
  
Melle Ueda raccompagna sa cliente. Sur le pas de la porte, elles se serrent la main.  
  
La jeune informaticienne remonta dans son appartement. Elle s'avachit dans un des canapés et mit ses pieds sur la table.  
  
« - Tu crois que j'ai eu raison, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Qui vira verra. »  
  
Un silence lourd et tendu emplit la pièce.  
  
Vous avez un e-mail : Voici ma toute première fics sur Chobit. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. S'il vous plaît envoyer moi des messages pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour me dire si vous aimez ou si au contraire vous détestez. En tout cas, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ce premier chapitre vous plaise. Merchi d'avance pour vos messages ! Un grand merci à Lynn qui a bien voulu accepter de lire les six premiers volumes pour pouvoir être ma critique.  
  
_ Nyarla_


	2. La fabrication

_**Un rêve de Chobits**_  
  
_Chapitre 2_  
  
_La fabrication  
_  
Yumiko avait toutes ses autres commandes. Elle se préparait à honorer celle de Mme Kyu. Avait-elle raison ? Cette question l'obsédait. Si cela marchait, elle aurait contribué au bonheur de deux êtres. Sinon...A son malheur...  
  
Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'était un chobits pour avoir vécut avec eux et d'en avoir fabriqué un pour elle. Ces ordis étaient semblables en tout point aux humains. Sauf que leur corps était mécanique et qu'un programme leur dictait... Elle avait aussi découvert leurs secrets si terribles, ce qui faisait d'eux des légendes urbaines. Elle en avait fabriqué quelques uns. Des commandes très spéciales pour des clients hors du commun... Elle en avait construit au début à certaines personnes pour leur être agréable aussi. Des gens qu'elle savait attentifs et raisonnables parce que connaissant leur attirance pour ces créatures des temps modernes. Ce n'était pas une simple attirance pour certain mais une dépendance, une sorte de lien qui les rattachait à la vie. Mais tant qu'ils en avaient conscience...Elle avait mentit à Mme Kyu pour lui faire abandonner le projet d'ordi. Elle pensait que la femme reculerait à cause de son prétendu manque d'expérience. Mais cette cliente n'avait peur de rien. Qui avait donc craché le morceau sur ses agissements ? Qui ? Une petite recherche allait s'imposer tôt ou tard... Et puis elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle avait révélé l'identité de DA par inadvertance. Enfin, plutôt Yumiko avait espéré à ce moment-là que la femme ne comprendrait rien à ce qu'elle expliquait et que ça allait glisser comme une lettre à la poste. Mais la femme s'était montrée plus intelligente, maligne, ou ... Elle ne savait pas quel mot mettre là dessus. Bref, elle avait réussi à lire entre les lignes... Elle pouvait donc leur faire du chantage à elle et DA. Si elle avait révélé l'existence de la chobits aux autorités ! Les pauvres...Elle n'osait y penser... Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter l'offre de travail qui se présentait à elle. Prise au piége...Elle détestait cela !  
  
Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré DA, sa sœur et le couple Hibaya, elle était persuadée que ces ordis étaient des êtres vivants parce qu'ils avaient une conscience. Certes, une conscience conférée par un programme mais une conscience tout de même. Ils connaissaient les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes émotions que les êtres humains. Ils savaient qu'ils vivaient et qu'ils pouvaient mourir...Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, les chobits avaient deux faiblesses. L'une conférée par leur programme, l'autre commune à tous les ordis, le reformatage du disque dur. Par ce procédé, ils perdaient toutes les informations, tous les souvenirs accumulés pendant leur existence. C'était une chose vraiment terrible pour elle qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter.  
  
Elle avait acheté et réunis toutes les pièces. D'après les dessins, elle réalisa l'aspect extérieur. Puis elle assembla dans son corps toutes les composants. Elle y mettait toute son attention, et aussi tout son amour pour qu'elle soit "parfaite". Il fallait maintenant la câbler. Puis entrer un programme en elle pour lui donner vie. C'était l'opération la plus délicate et la plus difficile. Elle se devait de la doter d'un programme performant. Elle avait l'intention de faire d'elle quelqu'un d'élégant et de subtil, quelqu'un tout en nuance. DA était là et cela la rassurait un peu.  
  
DA regarda l'immense laboratoire où elle vit le jour., là où elle fut mise au point par son père M.Hibaya. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui, à sa mère, à sa sœur . La tristesse et la nostalgie avaient couvert ses beaux yeux d'habitude impénétrables. Elle avait tout gâch ! Elle s'en voulut. Mais c'était loin maintenant tout ça. Elda...Elle vivait sa vie maintenant. Et sa mère aussi... Elle regarda l'idole de métal rouler en boule au centre de la pièce. Elle et Yumiko commencèrent à la câbler.  
  
Elle espérait que cette création n'était pas une erreur, le caprice d'une femme sentant la vie s'en aller d'elle. Elle savait que si Yumiko avait refusé, elles allaient à l'encontre de gros problèmes. Elle n'en voulut pas à son amie. Ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que cette "sœur" ne finisse comme elle. Les chobits ont conscience de leur existence propre. Si les humains qui les acquièrent comprenaient cela... S'ils savaient que les chobits ne sont pas leurs jouets...S'ils savaient tout simplement... Elle s'installa derrière un clavier. Dans son dos, son amie fit de même.  
  
Que feraient-elles si cela ne marche pas ? Sans doute que Yumiko se sentant responsable, elle l'accueillerait le plutôt possible. Et si elles ne s'en rendent pas compte avant ? Elle viellera au grain, elle que l'on surnomme DA. C'est vrai qu'il lui allait bien. Souvent, elle jouait dans l'ombre l'ange gardien pour ceux qu'elle aimait et estimait.  
  
Elle commença à frapper les touches du claviers et les premières lignes blanches sur un fond bleu s'inscrivirent. Yumiko fit de même. Au bout deux jours de travail intensif, le programme fut écrit. Yumiko et DA le vérifièrent avec une grande minutie. C'était un travail long et fastidieux demandant une attention de tout instant. Quelques copies furent faites. Puis, Yumiko lança l'installation du programme. Elle laissa cette surveillance à DA. Elle se sentait fatiguée, lasse, exténuée. Ses yeux ne la picotaient plus, ne la piquaient plus, mais la brûlaient carrément. Elle s'allongea sur un matelas qu'elle avait emmener avec elle, et elle s'endormit. Finalement, DA la réveilla, le programme était entièrement installé. Une dernière vérification s'imposait. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elles retirèrent les câbles.  
  
En faisant cela, Yumiko se posa une question. Fallait-elle ou non qu'elle commence à l'éduquer ? Un chobits venant d'être allumé est semblable à l'enfant venant de naître. Ils ne connaissent pas le monde qui les entourent. Mais le naissant et le chobits ont un autre point commun : la capacité "innée" d'apprendre et de retenir.  
  
Elle téléphona à Mme Kyu pour la lui demander. Celle-ci passa le lendemain. Elle ne souhaitait pas que l'ordi reçoive une éducation quelconques. Son fils le fera. Elle amena avec elle une robe en dentelle rose nacré. Yumiko et DA habillèrent alors le poids mort. Le jour de l'anniversaire, le mystérieux Albert chargea sur la place passager sa "sœur" dans la camionnette. Il l'installa selon les directives de Mme Kyu sur une chaise de l'entrée. Il glissa entre ses mains la cartes de Yumiko au cas où....  
  
**Vous avez un e-mail** : Voici donc la suite de ma fic. Etant donné que j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur, elle est restée plus longtemps que prévue sur une disquette. Et oui mon ordinateur est carrément mort. Mais maintenant j'ai récupéré l'ancien de mon frère. Il m'a semblé qu'elle plait bien alors j'ai décidé de la continuer.  
  
_ Nyarla_


	3. Mise en route

**Un rêve de chobits**

Chapitre 3

Mise en route

Le jeune homme descendit l'escalier. Il alla dans la cuisine. Sa mère était là au rice cooker entrain de préparer les bols de riz. Le couvert était près et une petite enveloppe était posée sur son plateau.

« - Bonjour maman, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Bonjour mon chéri, lui répondit sa mère.»

Il s'approcha de la table et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une carte d'anniversaire ! Il lut avec beaucoup d'attention le petit message. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Puis il se précipita vers sa mère et la serra fort dans ses bras, heureux de cette charmante petite intention.

Sa mère lui dit d'aller dans l'entrée. Il s'y rendit et vit une grosse boite en carton sertie d'un gros nœud rouge flamboyant. Il le défit et les rabats s'ouvrire comme par magie. Son visage marqua l'étonnement et la candeur d'un petit garçon. Il était émerveillé par la taille du paquet et de son ouverture. Mais la poupée de câbles et de métal sans vie lui déplut. Mme Kyu s'approcha de lui.

« - Ton cadeau te plait-il ?

- Oui, oui, lui répondit-il d'un ton lointain et détaché. »

Il était déçu de la surprise.

« - Mais maman, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'offrir...ça, ajouta-t'il d'un ton de dédain.

- Elle ne te plaît pas ?

- Si mais... Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Elle pourra t'aider à faire tes exercices, à te connecter sur Internet, faire des recherches...

- Maman, ça ne me plaît pas. Rends-la où tu l'as achetée et fais-toi rembourser.

- Mais mon tout petit, je l'ai faite faire exprès pour toi. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aidera. Allume-là pour voir.

- Maman, je n'en veux pas, cria-t'il. Ils nous ont déjà fait assez souffrir. »

La femme rabaissa la tête, et retourna à ses fourneaux. Son enfant fit quelques pas ver la poupée endormie. Il s'aperçut qu'il piétinait une carte de visite. Elle avait dû être donnée par la personne qui l'avait fabriquée. Il y passerait après les cours.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un endroit improbable pour la fabrication d'un ordi. Il rentra tout de même. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Un homme attendait avec son persocom. Il s'assit attendant son tour. Une jeune fille arriva. L'homme se leva d'un bond, et alla lui parler. Elle fit alors pénétrer l'ordi de l'autre côté après avoir pris quelques notes sur un petit cahier. L'homme repartit le visage inquiet. "Quel imbécile" pensa le jeune homme au même moment.

Il s'approcha à son tour du comptoir. Il s'aperçut qu'il était cerné.

« - Bonjour, lui dit d'un voix calme et sans émotion son hôtesse.

- Bonjour, il lui répondit sur le même ton. Est-ce que pourrais parler à ton...patron ?

- C'est à propos de quel sujet ?

- Ma mère a commandé un persocom pour moi. Je n'en veux pas. Je veux procéder au remboursement ! »

La créature lui fit signe de la main d'attendre. Elle s'engouffra dans l'arrière fond. Elle revient accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille habillée d'un top noir et coiffée d'une casquette de la même couleur. Elle lui parut trop jolie pour être humaine mais pourtant... Elle était en sueur. Il était donc si difficile de fabriquer des persocoms ?

« - Vous êtes le fils de Mme Kyu, je suppose. »

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'arrêter de la détailler. Elle était vraiment mignonne, et sa voix à la fois douce et claire... mais il y avait une certaine fermeté, une sorte de mécontentement. Elle avait aussi une attitude décontractée malgré cela. Elle lui plaisait. Enfin c'était plutôt le genre de fille qu'il aurait voulu aborder en ville dans la rue.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, s'inquiéta-t'elle ? »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa douce torpeur.

« - Oui, oui, balbutia-t'il. Je suis le fils de Mme Kyu. Je suis Kyu Ryo. C'est à propos de l'ordi que ma mère a acheté...Ici.

- Votre mère n'a rien acheté, elle a commandé un persocom spécialement adapté à vos besoins. C'est une machine unique et customisée, rectifia la jeune fille.

- Oui... Oui, il n'y a pas de grande différence à mes yeux, lui répondit le garçon d'un tom rembruni. Je veux procéder au remboursement.

- Impossible. C'est un cadeau spécialement fabriqué pour vos besoins. Je ne procède à aucun remboursement sauf si l'animal ne tourne pas rond. Et encore c'est plutôt un échange ou une réparation. Ca m'arrive peu souvent sans m'en vanter...

- Il y a bien un moyen de se débarrasser de ce satané truc, demanda-t'il énervé.

- Vous pouvez toujours le revendre à des fanas d'ordis customisés... Mais je vous le déconseille fortement. Trop de problèmes avec les garanties et les différents papiers.

- Mais je n'en veux pas, cria-t'il. Ma mère ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Je ne veux pas d'un truc comme ça... Qu'est ce que je vais en faire maintenant ? »

La jeune fille courba la tête en signe de gêne et de compréhension.

« - J'ai bien essayé de raisonner votre mère... Mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Alors j'ai dû la fabriquer, expliqua-t'elle calmement.

- Foutaises ! Ce qui vous intéresse c'était son fric, cria-t'il encore. »

Elle soupira de nouveau. La voilà encore prise au piège, mais...

« - Si vraiment elle ne marchait pas bien, ramenez-la-moi. Je ferai le remboursement. Et s'il y a incompatibilité d'humeur entre vous deux faîtes de même. Au fait l'avez vous allumé ? Comment est-elle ? »

Il fut interloqué par cette question. C'était un cheveu sur la soupe. Il détourna la tête.

« - Je ne l'ai pas encore mise en route. Je crois c'est ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant.

- Oui, rentrez vite chez vous et allumez là, lui dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. »

Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette discussion. Il la salua et rentra chez lui. Encore quelqu'un qui pense plus aux bien être de ces machines qu'à celui des humains. C'était pathétique et pitoyable... Pour une fille aussi jolie. Quel gâchis !

Sa mère était toujours au travail. Ce bon sang de travail qui la fatiguait tant... Comme un voleur, il prit la poupée dans ses bras. Elle était terriblement lourde. Mais il réussit à la monter jusque dans sa chambre. Il la contempla juste un instant avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ressemblait à la jeune fille qu'il dessinait tout le temps. Elle avait un visage blanc comme de la porcelaine aux traits réguliers, son nez court et fin, des yeux légèrement en amande. Ses cheveux roux et mi-long s'enroulaient sur eux même. Il ne pouvait dire s'ils étaient synthétiques ou authentiques. Il les toucha, émerveillé, ils étaient soyeux. Tout en elle lui semblait atteindre la perfection... Tout du moins physique. Ses yeux ? Il voulait connaître leur couleur pour savoir si elle était en tout point identique aux dessins. Il fallait alors l'allumer. La magie s'opérait en lui... Il pensa tout d'un coup qu'il fallait lui trouver un joli prénom... Kaede... Il vint de lui-même jusqu'à ses lèvres...

Tremblante, sa main se posa à côté de ses proéminentes oreilles blanches et vertes. Il fouilla, mais ne trouva pas. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû regarder ce matin au lieu de faire sa mauvaise tête. Il rougit car il fut obligé... De balader ses mains sur tout son corps... Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas de bouton... Erreur dans le montage ? Il pouvait demander le remboursement... Il y avait bien un endroit où il n'avait pas fouillé... Non, il ne pouvait pas... Mais quelle honte si... Il était là et que la jeune fabricante devait venir pour l'allumer devant lui...Honteux... Alors il décida d'aller voir. Il avança le doigt tout doucement... Il le retira vivement tout penaud de ce qu'il devait faire. Il vit la jeune informaticienne se moquer de lui... Mais tout d'un coup... Il se sentit excité, survolté... Sa main re chemina... Il avait fermé les yeux.... Son doigt toucha but... Il sentit un mouvement de bascule. Il sortit de la caverne de peur qu'on le surprenne.

L'ordi avait ouvert les yeux. Ses cheveux et sa robe flottaient autour d'elle. Elle s'assit et posa un regard mélancolique sur son maître. Elle sourit plutôt tristement... Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Sa main ?

* * *

**Vous avez un e-mail :** Je suis un peu déçue par ce chapitre. Je lui trouve aucune âme. En plus je n'ai pas réussi à localiser ma béta-reader durant mes vacances. Et donc je n'ai pas son eu son avis. :'( Bref, je ne suis pas très convaincue par ce que j'ai écrit cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins.

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Azalée :** J'ai écrit le premier chapitre il y a un an. A l'époque seul les quatre ou cinq premiers volumes étaient publiés. Mais il n'y a aucun rapport avec le patron de la pâtisserie. Ou alors inconsciemment... Quant à Yumiko, ça n'a rien à voir avec Yumi. J'avais fais une recherche de signification sur des site de prénoms entre autre Eponym (mais il a depuis fermé). Mais j'ai perdu mes renseignements ( à cause de mon anicien ordi qui ne veut plus en moudre). Bref, je pense que ça avait une signification avec la lune... Mais avec ma récente recherche cela signifie enfant de Yumi. J'ai aussi trouvé « arrow child » donc l'enfant-flèche comme signification .

**KajiMadoushi :** C'est plutôt un sort de localisation que tu devrais lancer sur ma béta-lectrice.

**Aux autres reviewers :** Merci encore pour vos encouragements !

_Nyarla_


	4. Rêve de solitude

**Un Rêve de Chobit **

Chapitre 4  
Rêve de solitude

Ryo fut étonné par l'éclat des yeux de la persocom. D'abord lumineux, presque fluorescents et sans pupilles, il était passé à un vert émeraude sombre, profond mais pourtant transparent. La mélancolie les avait quittés, son sourire avait disparut et un regard sans émotion le fixait maintenant. Il frissonna. A cet instant, il eut l'impression que ce n'était encore qu'une simple poupée. Elle ne ressemblait en rien en une créature humaine sauf l'image physique qu'elle renvoyait.

Elle s'agenouilla sur le bord du lit, les deux mains appuyées devant ses genoux. Elle regarda autours d'elle, puis elle le fixa. Ses yeux commencèrent à se colorer de douceur… Le coin de ses lèvres s'étendit vers ses protubérantes oreilles. Elle souriait. Mais pas de ce sourire triste. Celui-là était joyeux. Avait-elle conscience de son existence ? Du sommeil quasi éternel dans lequel elle était plongée ?

Le jeune homme ne pouvait l'observer que d'une manière étonnée. Il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla devant. L'ordi tendit sa main vers lui et toucha fugacement son visage comme si cela était une chose interdite. Elle émit un étrange bruit quand elle le toucha :

« - Nyo ? »

Elle aussi fut surprise.

« - Nyo ? »

Le jeune garçon se rappelait tout d'un coup du nom qu'il voulait qu'elle porte. Elle ne savait rien et il devait tout lui expliquer pensa-t'il. Il fallait qu'en premier lieu elle comprenne son nom à elle et son nom à lui. Il pointa son doigt vers son torse.

« - Je suis Ryo. Ryo. »

Puis il pointa son doigt vers elle.

« - Tu es Kaede. Kaede.»

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme un animal qui ne comprend pas. Il répéta encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de l'imiter. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Des yeux reflétant cette fois-ci une forme d'espoir affligeant et agaçant.

« - Ryo. »

Puis elle mis sa main droite à la base de son cou.

« - Kaede. »

Elle semblait avoir compris son prénom.

« - Je suis Kaede, rajouta t'elle »

Il entendait vraiment pour la première fois sa voix un peu plus longuement. Après ses quelques mots, il eut des bourdonnements d'oreilles. Sa voix, cette voix, était si belle, si mélodieuse, si harmonieuse. Cristalline même et puis calme. Il avait l'impression que si les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche se transformaient quelque chose de solide cela serait des plumes de duvet d'oie. C'était pour lui la plus chose la plus douce et la plus chaleureuse au monde après un câlin. Mais aussi douce qu'était cette voix, elle n'était pas chaleureuse. Elle était monotone, vide d'émotions… Il manquait un petit quelque chose, ce petit quelque chose qui fait que les êtres humains sont des êtres humains. Il se rappela alors qu'elle n'en était qu'une copie. Pas aussi pâle qu'il l'aurait imaginé mais une copie tout de même.

Ryo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la machine. Elle semblait étonnée elle-même des mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Elle avait baissé la tête et fixait ses blancs genoux que sa robe rose moirée découvrait. Elle releva la tête et regarda la lampe de chevet. Puis son regard fit de nouveau le tour de la pièce. Elle l'arrêta cette fois-ci sur le vieux modèle d'ordinateur. Elle sembla intéressée par lui.

Le jeune garçon entendit une clef tournée dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva comme un seul homme et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère était rentrée. Et comme d'habitude, elle avait fait quelques courses à la supérette du quartier. En la saluant, il pris les paquets des mains de sa mère qu'il déposa sur la table. Il l'aida à ranger les affaires et la nourriture dans les placards et le réfrigérateur. Ils discutaient de leur journée.

« - Au fait, Ryo, as-tu finalement allumé ton persocom ? Est-ce qu'il marche bien, lui demanda sa mère. »

Il balbutia se rappelant la manière dont il l'avait allumé.

« - Ou… Oui, ça va. Il marche.

Lui as-tu trouvé un nom ?

Ca sera Kaede, répondit-il sans hésiter. »

Sa mère se retourna vers lui. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Oui, c'est un très beau prénom. Ca lui ira très bien. »

La persocom n'avait pas comprit pourquoi la personne qui était avec elle était partie. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Encore une fois, elle regarda avec insistance le vieux modèle d'ordinateur. Elle toucha la façade de son unité centrale. Elle sentit une petite boursouflure. Elle était prête à appuyer dessus.

Ryo monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« - Kaede, descends avec moi. Maman veut te voir.

Maman ?

Oui, ma mère. »

Il lui prit sa main métallique et la conduisit au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait oublié que l'ordinateur ne connaissait rien au monde et qu'il fallait lui apprendre de nombreux concepts et notions.

Mme Kyu se retourna vers eux quand ils arrivèrent. Elle les accueillit avec son plus beau sourire. Elle s'adressa à la jeune fille :

« - Je suis la maman de Ryo.

Je suis Kaede, lui répondit-elle avant de s'incliner légèrement. »

Cette petite salutation était un automatisme. Ryo ne lui avait pas encore appris. Mais il lui sembla que la 'maman de Ryo' s'était un peu penchée en avant. Elle l'avait imitée tout simplement. Elle avait intégré et sauvegardé dans ses circuits que quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un, elle devait lui dire son nom et se pencher en avant.

Elle regarda ensuite la 'maman de Ryo' aidée de Ryo à préparer quelque chose. Ils parlaient ensemble. Elle les écouta… D'abord attentivement… Mais elle ne comprenait pas les données qu'ils échangeaient entre eux. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Alors se fut d'une oreille plus distraite qu'elle les écouta. Leurs voix devint un lointain murmure. Elle était ailleurs. Dans un endroit noir. Mais elle avança et aperçut quelque chose une faible lumière jaunâtre. Puis elle vit la chose grise qui avait une boursouflure dessus. Elle caressa l'objet. Et toucha ce renflement. Un éclair traversa l'écran. Et…

« - Kaede, Kaede, ça va, lui demanda Ryo. »

Il la secouait un peu par l'épaule. Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait lui répondre. Les seuls mots qu'elle connaissait pour le moment ne correspondaient pas à la requête qu'il lui avait été faite. D'ailleurs comprenait-elle ce qu'on lui disait. Un mot inconnu lui vint à la mémoire de ses circuits « Isolée ». Elle comprit le sens d'une manière innée : « Seule, ne pouvant communiquer ; Rejetée »… D'où ça lui venait ? Mais ce mot était aussi inapproprié… Elle eut un réflexe. Elle releva la tête et hocha. Le jeune garçon lui sourit.

Ryo et sa 'maman' ouvraient maintenant grand la bouche et se mettait les choses qu'ils avaient préparées dedans. Ils s'échangeaient encore des données. « Envieuse ». Elle aurait voulu, elle aussi, échanger des données avec eux… Mais elle était… « Isolée ». Alors elle écoutait sans comprendre. Et elle repartit dans sa bulle, dans sa solitude. Et revint dans la pièce éclairée d'une lumière jaunâtre avec l'objet. L'écran était toujours allumé mais noir. Un mot écrit en blanc le traversa… « Ordinateur ». Elle comprit d'un coup que l'ordinateur était cette chose formant cet ensemble complexe. Puis elle vit « Connecte-toi ». Et elle revint au monde de Ryo et de sa 'maman'.

Le lendemain matin, Ryo et sa mère partir.

« - On rentre ce soir, lui avait-il dit. Ne fait pas de bêtises. »

Quel était le sens de ces mots ? Elle se souvint de son rêve virtuel et du « Connecte-toi ». Elle remonta à l'étage et appuya sur la boursouflure. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais l'écran en s'allumant n'était pas noir mais bleu avec des petites images dessus… Encore un réflexe qui s'emparais sait d'elle… Elle ouvrit l'une de ses oreilles et en sortit un câble fin qu'elle brancha à l'unité centrale. Puis elle s'assit sur la chaise et sa main se saisit de la souris. Elle fit glisser la flèche au niveau de l'icône « Internet », et cliqua. Ses circuits, son esprit étaient tout entier rentré dans la toile. Quelqu'un la guidait dans ce labyrinthe, dans « cette toile d'araignée » . En même temps, cet être lui envoyait des données… Et les données lui semblaient moins obscures et bientôt aussi claires que de l'eau de roche… Puis… Déconnexion… Les données acquises par ce voyage furent perdues… Elle resta assise, les yeux dans le vague… Toute la journée…

La première rentrée fut Mme Kyu ce soir-là. Elle cria à Kaede qu'elle était rentrée… Elle n'obtint aucune réponse… Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas au départ… Mais elle n'entendit aucun bruit provenant de l'étage… Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Et… Elle découvrit la persocom assise sur la chaise en face de l'ordinateur en veille, reliée à lui par un câble, la tête en arrière comme si elle était dans un état d'inconscience… Ses yeux ouverts étaient dans le lointain…

Elle n'avait eu le temps que de sauvegarder quelques données tout de même. Les toutes premières… Elle en avait eu l'esprit avant de se laisser submergé par un flot important, immense, colossal pour une persocom naissante qui n'avait pas encore les réflexes suffisants et qui n'était pas guidé par son maître pour les actions à faire. Elle les tournait et retournait dans ses circuits. « Je suis seule, je veux être seule… Qu'est ce qui me veulent eux ? Je ne veux pas être avec eux. Je suis mieux seule… Car je ne les comprends pas… Aucune communication peut être établie… Seule, je suis seule et je veux le rester… Isolée, c'est ce que je suis. »

Mme Kyu essaya de garder son sang-froid. Elle débrancha d'abord le fil. Puis appuya sur le bouton de mise en route pour sortir l'ordinateur de sa somnolence, elle regarda où est ce que Kaede avait pu traîner sur le net. L'ordinateur n'avait enregistré aucun mouvement sur le net avec l'historique. Un pirate informatique était t'il rentré en contact avec elle lors de sa ballade? Peut-être bien… Il faudrait la ramener à sa créatrice s'il y avait des 'symptômes'. Elle éteint l'ordinateur. Enfin, elle remua doucement l'épaule de Kaede.

« - Nyo ?

Ca va, Kaede ?

Je suis Kaede, lui répondit la persocom. »

La mère de Ryo fut étonnée de sa réponse mais après tout c'était ce qu'elle avait appris à dire pour le moment.

Yumiko fulminait dans le coin le plus sombre de son atelier…

« - Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? J'en aurais bientôt des nouvelles. J'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé ! »

La personne à qui elle parlait regardait honteusement ses pieds.

**Note :** Je ne pense pas mettre trop mal débrouillée pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit un peu beaucoup au feeling ne sachant pas où il allait me conduire. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que Kaede se sente seule et isolée et aussi qu'elle allume cet ordinateur. En fait, ce dont je me suis aperçue, c'est qu'une telle machine alors naissante ne connaît rien, et a donc peu d'émotions à faire passer. J'ai essayé de la rendre la plus froide, mais aussi la plus intéressante possible.

En ce qui concerne le mot 'données', je crois mettre largement inspirée des premiers Tachikomas spécial. L'un deux veux échanger des 'mots' avec ses frères, et ses frères appellent les paroles orales des 'données'. Après tout, c'est vrai puisque par les mots que nous prononçons nous échangeons des informations plus ou moins futiles, plus ou moins utiles. Wahou, c'était mon quart d'heure philo ! lol

Enfin, je dois vous avouer quelque chose chers lecteurs et chère lectrices. En relisant les chapitres précédents, je me suis rendue compte d'une incohérence. A la fin du chapitre 2, Albert dépose Kaede sur une chaise dans la maison de Mme Kyu. Et au début du chapitre 3, Ryo la déballe d'un paquet cadeau. La véritable question maintenant : Est-ce que Mme Kyu est une super maman ? lol

J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours. N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me le dire. Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, faîtes-en moi part. (Le titre de cette fic m'a été suggéré par mon blog-ami 2pasag. Vous pouvez aller lire ses excellentes fics sur sous le pseudo pasag.)

Je remercie aussi Rose et 2pasag pour leurs conseils et d'avoir su écouter mes doutes.

_Nyarla_


	5. Le parc

**Un rêve de Chobits**

Chapitre 5

Le parc

Kaede ne semblait souffrir d'aucun dysfonctionnement. Pour plus de sécurité, Mme Kyu avait décidé de prévenir son fils aucun où les symptômes n'apparaîtraient que plus tard. Ryo n'avait marqué qu'une légère inquiétude aux propos de sa mère. 'Ce n'est qu'une machine après tout. C'est dommage qu'elle soit cassée après si peu de temps.' Il ne s'interrogea même pas de l'étrange comportement de sa machine. C'était un ordi qui devait chercher plus ou moins inconsciemment le contact d'autres ordis à travers la toile. Mais il se réjouit d'une idée. Si l'ordi plantait trop, il pourrait retourner voir la belle Yumiko.

Kaede était assise sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Elle fixait la femme préparer le '_dîner_'. Elle avait appris que les '_humains_' faisaient '_trois repas_' par jour. Le matin, il y avait le '_petit-déjeuner_', ensuite vers midi c'était le '_déjeuner_' et enfin le soir c'était le '_dîner_'. Ces mots faisaient parties des maigres données qu'elle avait pu sauvegarder avant de se laisser submerger par l'océan d'informations qu'on lui avait offert. Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers son maître Ryo. Oui, vraiment, ce qui l'intéressait c'était de décortiquer les possibles informations que pouvait lui apporter cette scène.

Quand le jeune garçon aida sa mère à mettre la table, Kaede s'assit dans le bon sens. Elle les vit faire les mêmes actions que la veille. Alors… Elle aussi fit la même chose. Cette fois-ci personne n'essaya de rentrer en contact avec elle. Alors elle repensait à son voyage virtuel aux sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées. Là-bas, elle ne se sentait pas seule. Elle savait que quelqu'un lui avait prit la main pour la guider. Et puis ce petit voyage lui avait plut. Elle recommencerait quand ils retourneraient '_travailler_'. Elle savait qu'ainsi tout ce qu'elle devait savoir serait appris bien plus vite… Cette idée la réjouit. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres froides traduit cette émotion. Cela n'échappa à la 'maman de Ryo'.

« - Qu'il y a t'il Kaede, lui demanda t'elle d'un ton bienveillant.

Je suis '_contente_', répondit la persocom d'une voix enfantine.

Pourquoi, questionna à son tour Ryo d'un ton plus froid.

Parce que j'ai appris des choses tout à l'heure. »

Elle ajouta un petit rire à cette phrase. Cette fois-ci elle était contente car elle avait réussit à échanger des données. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se sente un moment moins '_seule_'. La '_maman_' de Ryo et Ryo retournèrent à leur occupation la laissant.

Puis après le repas, le garçon remonta car '_il avait des devoirs à faire_'. Kaede resta avec sa '_maman_'. Mme Kyu commença à laver la vaisselle à la main. La persocom la regardait encore. Quand la femme eut fini sa tâche ménagère, elle se retourna vers l'ordi et lui fit un large sourire. La destinataire de ce signe lui en rendit un plutôt timide et maladroit. Elle appréciait la '_maman_' de Kyo.

« - Alors, Kaede, qu'as-tu vu de beau quand tu te promenais sur Internet, lui demanda-t-elle.

J'ai vu beaucoup de données. J'avais appris pleins de choses mais… Mais le contact fut coupé, lui répondit la machine sur un ton monocorde. »

'Déconnexion' pensa Mme Kyu. 'Donc ce n'est pas un virus qui l'a mise dans cet état.'

« - Et qu'est ce qui t'a poussée à aller te promener sur Internet ?

Un '_attrait_' pour la machine de Ryo. J'avais… J'avais un '_sentiment_'… Que je pourrais repousser les '_limites_' en allant dessus.

Les limites, repris Mme Kyu d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Oui, les '_limites_'… Ne plus '_me sentir seule_'…

Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? »

La femme avait un ton de plus en plus inquiet.

« - Tu es malheureuse avec nous ou triste ?

'_Malheureuse_' ? ' _Triste_' ? Quel est le sens de ces mots ?

Comment te dire…Tu connais le mot 'heureux' ou 'content' ? Et bien quand tu es 'malheureuse', c'est que tu n'es pas 'heureuse' ou 'contente'. Et 'triste', c'est quand tu n'es…Pas 'contente'…

Kaede ne comprend pas, lui répondit-elle

Non, non… Kaede… Quand tu veux parler de toi, tu utilises 'je'. Donc tu ne dis pas "Kaede ne comprend pas" mais 'je ne comprends pas', la repris Mme Kyu.

Je ne comprends pas, se corrigea la jeune fille de métal.

Alors, tu regarderas demain sur Internet… Je suis sûre que même si je t'interdis d'y retourner, tu vas quand même ne pas m'obéir. Je suis sûre que tu es une tête de mule !

'_Tête de mule_' ? »

Mme Kyu ria. Elle trouvait que la persocom était délicieuse. Elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée… Mais elle espéra à ce moment, que son fils et elle ne deviendraient que des bons amis et pas… Melle Ueda l'avait mise en garde… Mais son fils ne montrait qu'un intérêt assez détaché à l'ordi.

« - Aller, ça va aller pour ce soir… Va te coucher. Fais de beaux rêves !

Bonne nuit, souffla la jeune fille avant de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier. »

Le lendemain matin, Kaede s'était levée en même temps que Mme Kyu. Elle l'attendait dans la cuisine pour voir comment elle allait préparer le '_petit-déjeuner_'. Elle n'en perdit pas une miette. Elle enregistra tout dans sa mémoire. Elle voulait essayer elle aussi.

Quand Ryo et sa maman furent partis, elle alla dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle se connecta comme la veille à Internet. On l'attendait :

_- Cette fois-ci je vais me restreindre à chaque apport de données. En fait, je te dirai quand sauvegarder pour que tu n'ais qu'une perte minimum de données en cas de déconnexion. _

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Ca n'a pas d'importance._

_-…Tu me le diras ? _

_- Peut être…_

_- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire 'malheureux' et 'triste' ?_

_- Attends, je vais te chercher les données et te les envoyer._

Kaede attendit. Elle sentit la réception des données. Après l'envois tout de même massif sur les '_émotions_', son interlocuteur lui dit de sauvegarder. Elle s'exécuta.

Au cours de la promenade, elle trouva un mot qui lui attira l'attention.

_- 'Travailler', c'est un mot intéressant._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tous les matins, Mme Kyu et Ryo s'en vont. Et ils reviennent le soir. Tu crois qu'ils partent au travail ?_

_- Sans doute. Je ne connais pas la vie de ces gens. _

_- Ah! Tant pis… Et tu pourrais me trouver la signification du mot'maman ? Mme Kyu est la 'maman' de Ryo._

Son correspondant amena sur un plateau sa dernière requête.

_- Je crois que tu as tout ce qui te faut pour te débrouiller toute seule maintenant._

_- Attends… Encore deux choses… Est-ce que je peux travailler moi aussi ?_

_- T'es marrante toi ! Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de travailler ? Ils vont pourvoir à tes besoins. En tout cas ce n'est pas interdit, tu peux travailler. _

_- …Je le sais mais je ne veux pas rester seule tout le temps en les attendant. Maintenant, ma seconde question : est-ce que tu vas revenir demain ?_

_- Peut-être… _

Son interlocuteur disparut dans les méandres de la toile. Elle ne put le suivre pour continuer à la harceler.

Ce jour-ci, ce fut Ryo qui rentra le premier.

« - Kaede, je suis rentré, cria-t-il dans l'escalier.

Je suis à l'étage. J'arrive, lui répondit la machine. »

Elle descendit l'escalier tout doucement.

« - Comment s'est passée ta journée, lui demanda-t-elle »

Il fut assez étonné de ce changement d'attitude de la part de la jeune fille.

« - Et bien, pas mal. J'ai un peu de boulot et j'aurai de ton aide pour tracer des courbes. Et toi comment t'es-tu occupée ?

Je suis retournée sur Internet rechercher les données qui me manquaient. »

Le jeune homme ne lui semblait pas sincère quand il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. Elle lui avait répondu d'une manière calme mais dénuée d'émotion.

« - Et quand rentre ta maman ?

Elle doit faire des courses à la supérette. Elle rentrera un peu plus tard.

D'accord. Allons vite tracer ces courbes, lui proposa-t-elle. »

Elle voulait se retrouver au plus vite auprès de Mme Kyu. Ryo fut impressionné de la puissance qu'elle avait dans ses processeurs. La puissance cumulée des siens et du vieil ordinateur classique lui permirent de tracer au plus vite les courbes et de trouver la solution à ses calculs de maths.

Quand il la débrancha de l'unité centrale, sa mère rentrait. Kaede alla l'accueillir. Elle l'aida à porter les paquets et à ranger la nourriture. Elle demanda à chaque fois où se rangeait tel ou tel produit. Puis elle participa à la préparation du dîner. Ryo n'avait même pas à mettre la main à la patte. Mme Kyu et la jeune fille métallique se parlaient de leur journée respective.

La journée suivante, Kaede, en plus d'avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner comme elle se l'était promit, s'était mise en tête de faire le ménage. La maman de Ryo lui avait expliqué comment faire. Elle avait ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer la maison pendant qu'elle oeuvrait. Elle faisait attention à tous ses gestes. Elle essayait de ne pas casser. La tâche ménagère fut vite finie. Elle ferma toutes les fenêtres de la maison sauf celle de la chambre de Ryo puisqu'elle avait l'intention d'y retourner pour se connecter.

Elle ne retrouva pas son correspondant. Elle s'en doutait un peu et n'en fut ni triste ni peinée. Elle décida d'aller sur des pages d'actualités. Elle lisait des articles concernant la géopolitique et la situation mondiale. Puis elle s'intéressa aux pages concernant les articles scientifiques. L'heure était déjà avancée dans l'après-midi. Elle entendit des bruits au loin… Des bruits qu'elle ne connaissait pas… C'était des voix. Elle en fut étonnée. Et cela attisa sa curiosité. Elle ferma la fenêtre puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit le trousseau de clefs que Mme Kyu lui avait fait faire. 'Qu'elle est gentille' se dit-elle, 'bien plus que Ryo'. Elle sortit de la maison et elle prit bien soin de verrouiller la porte d'entrée avec les clefs. 'Il faut fermer pour que les voleurs ne viennent pas tout prendre' pensa t'elle. Elle se dirigea là où elle avait l'impression que les cris venaient. Elle arriva dans un petit endroit en plein air clôt et dont la partie centrale avait un bac à sable. Il y avait des balançoires, des toboggans, des cages à poules et surtout des enfants qui s'amusaient et des 'mamans' qui les surveillaient. Kaede voulut profiter du spectacle que ses petits garnements offraient. Elle s'assit alors sur un banc inoccupé et regarda. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Elle aussi avait-elle une 'maman' ? Elle savait que seuls les animaux pouvaient avoir une 'maman' ou des 'parents'. Elle, elle n'était pas humaine, mais autre chose. Elle le savait car ses caractéristiques ne correspondaient pas à celles données pour les humains. Elle retourna au spectacle des petits monstres. Elle les trouvait charmants. Elle aurait voulu jouer avec eux à faire un château de sable.

« - Kaede, que fais-tu là, lui cria une voix masculine.

Ryo ? Comment vas-tu? »

Elle s'était levée car elle avait reconnu sa voix des les premiers sons. Elle se dirigeait vers lui. Le regard de son maître était un peu en colère.

« - Mais pourquoi je te retrouve ici ? Maman et moi étions très inquiets, surtout elle.

Oh! C'est parce que j'ai fais le ménage. J'ai laissé ta fenêtre ouverte et j'ai entendu des bruits bizarre qui venaient d'ici. La curiosité m'a poussée. Ce n'était pas bien, nyo ?

Oui ce n'était pas bien. Tu aurais dû rentrer dès que tu savais ce qu'étaient ces bruits. On aurait pu essayer de t'enlever. »

Ryo parlait d'une voix vive énervée, mais pas inquiète ou pleine de reproches.

« - Mais pourquoi faire ? Qui voudrait m'enlever, la voix de Kaede était candide.

Des gens… »

Au vu de la dernière réponse, elle ne préféra pas insister.

« - Au fait, est-ce que je pourrais travailler, demanda-t-elle.

Mais qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? »

Il valait mieux en parler à sa 'maman'. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée à la maison.

« - Maman, je l'ai retrouvée, dit Ryo en fermant la porte. Je vous laisse car j'ai encore des devoirs à faire. »

Il grimpa l'escalier.

« - Kaede, mais où étais-tu donc passée, la questionna inquiète la femme.

J'étais au jardin d'enfants. Je les regardais jouer. Etait -ce une mauvaise idée, nyo ?

Non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… Mais… Il faut faire plus attention à toi.

Comment ça, lui demanda la jeune fille.

Tu sais tu es un ordi très perfectionné, et de nombreux spécialistes voudraient te posséder, te voler pour te tester et t'utiliser pour leur compte personnel. Et nous, nous serions terriblement tristes et désolés si cela devait arriver.

… Vous savez, je ne crois pas que Ryo serait particulièrement peiné de mon vol… Je n'ai pas l'air de l'intéresser.

Oh, ne dis pas ça, petite Kaede… Je sûre qu'il le serait, insista Mme Kyu. »

La jeune persocom eut un sorte de lucidité au travers de sa mémoire.

« - Pour lui je ne suis que de l'électroménager, lui répondit-elle. Mais pour vous je sais que je suis autre chose. C'est vrai que cela fait trois jours à peine que je suis arrivée mais je réussis à sentir cela. Une machine ne devrait pas pourtant ? »

Mme Kyu était complètement stupéfaite de sa réponse et de cette lucidité ou de cette conscience qu'exprimait la jeune fille.

« - Tu sais tu es très perfectionnée et je crois qu'en plus ta créatrice a mis beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage pour toi. Alors je crois que c'est possible. »

C'était une réponse parfaitement sincère de cette femme désabusée par une simple machine.

« - Créatrice… Vous voulez dire qu'elle est en quelque sorte ma mère ?

On peut dire ça comme ça puisque c'est elle sur ma demande qui t'a fabriquée.

… Vous croyez que Ryo va m'apprécier ?

Il faut laisser du temps au temps, lui dit, émue, son interlocutrice. »

Elle était émue car l'ordi avait une forme d'espoir. Elle espérait que Ryo allait s'intéresser un peu plus à elle. Pas grand chose mais juste un peu…

« - Au fait, j'ai une autre question à vous poser. Est-ce que je pourrai travailler ?

Mais pourquoi faire ?

Le principe de travailler c'est d'être sous les ordres ou au service de quelqu'un et d'être rémunéré en contre partie ? Alors si je travaille pour quelqu'un qui a besoin de mes service, je gagnerai de l'argent.

Oui, tu as vu juste. Mais pourquoi veux-tu de l'argent ? As-tu vu quelque chose que tu veuilles acheter ?

Non rien en particulier. Juste avoir une sécurité pécuniaire et aussi ne pas rester ici à m'ennuyer.

Et Internet ?

C'est toujours la même chose.

Tu sais tu peux travailler si cela te fais plaisir mais je ne sais pas trop où est-ce que tu pourrais aller. J'essayerai de me renseigner.

Merci beaucoup. »

En disant ces paroles la jeune fille s'était largement incliné en avant.

**Vous avez un e-mail : **Si je vous disais que ce chapitre aurait dû être publié depuis longtemps, est-ce vous pensez que je vous mens ? En fait, je l'ai écrit très rapidement mais la fin ne m'avait pas plus. Mais en fait en y regardant ce soir et de plus près, je la ne trouve pas si mal. Et donc comme il y a peu de chose à retoucher, je vous la livre maintenant. Pour la suite, je crois qu'elle va mettre un certain temps à voir le jour. Les partiels de fin d'année approchent… Donc, je ne pense pas mettre cette fic à jour avant juillet.

_Azalée-Chan_ Et non je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas non plus abandonné cette fic. C'est que j'ai manqué et de temps et d'inspiration ces derniers mois. Et puis il y a eu d'autres choses… Je pense lui avoir donné plus de personnalité pour ce chapitre.

_Rose-Chan_ Merci. J'espère que cette fois-ci je montre sa lucidité et les sentiments réciproques que Ryo et Kaede ressentent mutuellement.

_2pasag-kun_ Alors, j'ai réussis ma tâche! Mon bébé s'éveille t'elle bien ? Sera t'elle une jolie jeune fille d'après toi ? Au fait deux fics publiées dans le même week-end ça mérite deux chapitres de notre samouraï du nouveau siècle, non ?

_Miss Malfoy_ Et ton vœux est exaucé ! C'est pas beau ça ?

Bref, les mots de la fin : j'espère de tout cœur que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

_Nyarla_


	6. Travail

**Un rêve de Chobits**

Chapitre 6

Travail

Madame Kyu s'était renseignée un peu partout pour savoir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'une salariée persocom. A son travail, quelqu'un lui dit qu'on recherchait des ordi intelligents pour classer le courrier et le distribuer aux autres salariés. C'était un emploi à temps partiel. Kaede pouvait donc rentrer chez elle en début d'après-midi, une fois le courrier distribué au personnel de l'entreprise. Mais au vu de la demande de la jeune fille de métal, elle se dit que se travail ne lui conviendrait pas et allait très vite l'ennuyer par manque de contacts avec les autres membres de l'entreprise. Elle avait entendu une collègue de bureau dire qu'au collège de sa fille, il y avait besoin d'une cantinière. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une cantinière mais la personne qui vendait de la nourriture aux étudiants qui n'avaient pas emmené leurs bentôs… Ce métier était aussi à temps partiel. Mais malgré tout Madame Kyu avait noté les coordonnées du lycée. Elle demanda aussi au patron de la superette. Celui-ci avait besoin de quelqu'un pouvait travailler du début de l'après-midi jusqu'au soir vingt heures environs. Le travail était entrecoupé d'une grande pause d'une heure environs que le vendeur soit humain ou persocom. Le travail consistait à faire le caissier, aider les clients, remettre en rayon les produits, mais aussi encaisser le payement des factures de gaz, eau et électricité. Le salaire n'était pas mirobolant, mais le soir surtout pas mal de monde venait à cette superette…

Quand elle rentra le soir, la femme prévint Kaede. Celle-ci en fut toute heureuse. Elle exprima sa joie en levant ses bras et poussa un cri. Le lendemain, la jeune fille rousse alla se présenter au gérant de la superette… Il fut surpris par le ton enjoué de la persocom, de sa beauté et de sa politesse. Kaede n'eut pas de mal à le convaincre à la prendre comme caissière. Elle devait faire une période d'essai d'une semaine toutefois. Si cela était concluant, il l'embaucherait définitivement. La période d'essai débutait le jour d'après.

Kaede arriva en tout début d'après midi. Elle était terriblement excitée à l'idée d'avoir obtenu un travail. Elle alla dans les vestiaires enfiler l'uniforme de l'enseigne et se plaça ensuite derrière la caisse. Puis elle attendit le client. Elle remarqua que d'abord, ce n'était que des personnes âgées qui venaient dans la boutique. Kaede dut à plusieurs reprises aider les clients à prendre des objets en hauteur. Les vieilles dames la remercièrent et la complimentèrent à plusieurs reprises : '_que vous êtes gentille, ça se perd tellement de nos jours_ ', '_que vous êtes belle !_', '_vous êtes un ange !_'. Tels étaient les compliments qui revenaient le plus régulièrement dans leurs bouches. Un peu plus tard, il y eut moins de monde et le gérant de la boutique vient voir la persocom et lui demanda de remettre dans les rayons les produits avant les prochaines vagues de clients. Kaede alla dans l'arrière boutique. Elle fut surprise de voir une autre persocom.

« - Bonjour, salua l'inconnue. Je suis Meia, la magasinière du patron.

- Bonjour, répondit Kaede en se penchant en avant. Je suis Kaede, votre nouvelle caissière. Je viens prendre de la marchandise pour la remettre en rayon.

- Tiens, tout est ici, tu n'as plus qu'à amener le chariot dans la boutique pour pouvoir remplir les rayons, dit la magasinière tout en pointant le doit vers un gros chariot où des palettes et cartons étaient entassées. »

Elle allait repartir en lisant une feuille quand elle s'arrêta et fouilla dans la poche de la blouse laissée entrouverte.

« - Au fait, prends ce cutter. Cela sera plus pratique pour ouvrir les paquets. »

Kaede attrapa la poignée du chariot et le tira derrière elle. C'était plus léger qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle ouvrit un premier carton avec le l'ustensile que lui avait donné l'autre créature moderne. Elle remplaça dans le rayon des salades toutes prêtes et des boules de riz prêtes à être mangée. Ainsi de suite, elle remplit les rayons et les cageots de fruits et légumes. Quand elle eut fini, son patron l'invita à prendre sa pause, avant que la deuxième vague de clients ne survienne. Elle retourna alors dans l'arrière boutique pour ranger le chariot qui était encore plus léger. Elle vit de nouveau la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Cette fois-ci elle prit le temps de la détailler. Ses cheveux arrivaient en bas du dos. Ils étaient faiblement ondulés. Meia se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Ses yeux étaient mauves et sa peau légèrement hâlée.

« - Tu fais ta pause, demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant de Kaede.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Je crois que je vais la faire aussi. J'en ai un peu assez pour le moment des chiffres et des quantités. Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer la salle de repos. »

Kaede suivit l'autre persocom. Elle était surprise que le courant passe si bien avec elle. Enfin, plutôt qu'elles se mettent naturellement à discuter comme si elle se connaissait l'une et l'autre depuis toujours.

Une fois installée dans la salle de repos, leur petite discussion reprit.

« - Tu es magasinière, en quoi consiste ton travail, questionna curieuse la fille rousse.

- Et bien, je dois vérifier les commandes, vérifier les réserves et en fait je devais aussi ranger les produits dans les travées mais je suis très nulle pour ça. Je me trompe toujours. Alors, je fais maintenant la comptabilité. J'aime bien les chiffres.

- Ça à l'air passionnant, lui répondit d'un ton sincère Kaede.

- En tout cas, moi ça me passionne. »

Elles continuèrent à discuter joyeusement jusqu'à ce que chacune d'entre elles retourne à son poste.

La très attendue deuxième vague de clients était composée d'enfants d'école primaire jusqu'au lycée. Ils achetaient principalement des goûters, sucreries, carnets avec d'adorables personnages dessus. Certaines filles plus âgées achetaient de la nourriture. Certains garçons en âge d'être au lycée la dévisageaient avec une attention toute particulière. Elle entendait des bribes de conversation.

« - Je n'ai jamais un modèle comme celui-ci…

- Un modèle récent ?

- En tout cas, elle est plus belle que la plupart des modèles existants sur le marché actuellement…

- Je pense plutôt que c'est un modèle customisé, créé pour l'occasion…

- Mais quelle idée d'envoyer travailler une créature si parfaite ! »

C'était le genre de discussion qu'elle pouvait entendre. Les filles et les enfants plus jeunes s'exclamaient sur sa beauté et ils la trouvaient mignonne.

Enfin, un plus tard, en début de soirée, ce fut la troisième vague qui déferla. Elle était composée d'hommes et de femmes en âge de travailler. Ils achetaient pour la grande majorité des plats tout prêt et de l'alcool. Madame Kyu faisait partie de cette vague. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Kaede, puis s'en retourna.

La jeune fille souhaitait ardemment que l'heure de fin de service arrive. Elle était '_fatiguée_', lasse d'avoir vu tous ces gens tournés autours d'elle, la décrivant de haut en bas. Quand l'heure de la libération sonna, elle rentra en courrant chez elle. Madame Kyu l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux.

« - Tu te débrouilles très bien au travail à ce que je vois. Ça te plaît ?

- Oui, beaucoup ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme travail. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Merci de m'avoir aidée à trouver ce travail, dit-elle en s'inclinant en avant.

- Ce n'est rien. Cela avait l'air de te tenir tellement à cœur.

- Au fait, est-ce que Ryo est au courant, demanda inquiète la persocom.

- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je préfère qu'il ne sache rien. Et toi aussi ne lui dit rien. Il le découvrira bien assez tôt.

-Et pour aujourd'hui, que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Il n'est pas encore rentré... »

* * *

Ryo était dans un coin sombre de la ruelle. Il avait attendu une partie de la journée ici. Il regardait de l'autre côté. Il regardait intensément la fenêtre d'où provenait de l'intérieur une lumière qui venait juste d'être allumée. Non, il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Elle était obsédée par les ordis, elle ne voyait que par eux. Et puis leur première et dernière rencontre avait été mouvementée. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'atelier. Elle n'accepterait ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure d'abandonner ses précieuses créatures pour venir boire un pot avec lui. Dépité, il décida de rentrer chez lui…

* * *

Yumiko dut faire une terrible constatation quand elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur cet après-midi là. Il n'y avait plus une seule cannette ni bouteille de bière. Elle qui avait si soif après avoir travailler plusieurs heures dans cet atelier surchauffé. 'La prochaine grosse dépense serait de faire climatiser cet endroit' pensa-t-elle. Mais plus important que tout, il fallait qu'elle se désaltère puis trouver de la bière. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans ce précieux liquide même si elle n'avait jamais été une grosse buveuse. En plus, elle pouvait profiter d'aller se promener dehors... Il faisait beau et elle n'avait pas trop de travail en ce moment… Alors elle pourrait en profiter pour voir…

« - DA, je vais prendre une douche et je sors ensuite.

- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai fais les courses de la semaine.

- Il n'y a plus de bière à boire, ni de sodas d'ailleurs.

- Albert pourrait nous accompagner avec sa camionnette.

- Tu me fais pas confiance ou quoi, demanda Yumiko d'une voix lointaine et assourdie par la porte de la salle de bain.

- Et bien, je devine ce que tu vas faire et je veux aussi voir de mes yeux tout comme Albert. Et puis tu pourrais faire des bêtises, ajouta DA avec un large sourire.

- C'est beau ! La confiance règne à ce que je vois, lui répondit Yumiko. C'est d'accord à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- On y va sans la camionnette. »

Yumiko était sortie de la salle de bain et rendait le sourire de DA puis elle se renferma dedans. La persocom ne répondit pas à la condition de son amie. L'informaticienne passa sous la douche. Elle avait enfilé un nouveau débardeur noir où l'on pouvait y lire 'protect me' écrit en rose et avait aussi passé un baggy noir trop large pour elle. Enfin, elle avait coiffé sa tête d'une casquette de la même couleur. Elle était fin prête. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir Albert.

« - Finalement il ne vient pas ?

-Si si. Mais en fait j'ai vérifié où était la superette la plus proche de là où nous allons et je lui ai demandé de nous y attendre avec la camionnette.

- Pas folle la guêpe, lui répondit avec un léger rire Yumiko. »

Elles étaient sorties de l'immeuble et se mirent alors en marche dans la direction du quartier qu'elles voulaient aller visiter.

* * *

Ryo discutait avec un de ses potes de classe prépa. Ils devaient faire un exposé. Le jeune homme avait alors proposé à son camarade de venir chez lui. Ce camarade ne fut pas trop difficile à convaincre sur tout au son des mots '_Persocom super puissante et super mignonne_'. Ce n'était que l'électroménager après tout, il pouvait donc l'utiliser comme bon lui semble, la montrer à qui il voulait. Son copain fut attiré par la vitrine de la superette, quand ils passèrent devant.

« 'Tain, c'qu'elle est mignonne ! »

Et il se précipita à l'intérieur. Ryo resta pantois de l'attitude de son camarade de classe. Il regarda à l'intérieur, et vit plein de monde attroupé autour de la vendeuse. Ses yeux de plissèrent pour mieux voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la boutique. Et il reconnu… Il se précipita à son tour.

« - Kaede, qu'est ce que tu fous ici, cria-t-il.

- Ryo ? Mais voyons, je travaille. Ne crie pas comme ça. Tu vas faire peur aux clients.

- Tu travailles ! Arrête de me faire marrer ! Un persocom n'a pas besoin de travailler.

- Mais ça me fait plaisir, Ryo !

- Tu n'es que de l'électroménager. L'électroménager ne ressent pas de plaisir. »

Ryo avait saisi le poignet de Kaede et commençait à la traîner malgré son poids et sa résistance.

* * *

Yumiko et DA avaient retrouvé Albert à la superette après avoir fait un tour dans le quartier et devant la maison où sa _dernière commande_ _spéciale_ avait été livrée. Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique et furent soulagés. Elle semblait heureuse entourée de tous ces gens. Elle rayonnait. Rassurée, la jeune fille habillée en noir se dirigea au rayon de la bière et en pris plusieurs packs qu'elle fit porter à Albert. Puis elle se dirigea vers les sodas et fit de même. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers les boissons fraîches et prit une cannette du liquide tant désiré qu'elle confia encore au persocom masculin. Ils se dirigeait finalement vers la caisse quand une dispute éclata. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de connaître le visage du propriétaire de la voix masculine pour savoir qui c'était. Elle se saisit d'une boite de conserve qu'elle soupesa et de la regarder : '_cassoulet français_' était inscrit sur l'étiquette.

« - Vous pensez que ça peut faire mal si ça tombe malencontreusement sur le pied de quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle sur un ton candide et innocent.

- Tu ne vas quand même faire ça, s'offusqua Albert.

- Si, elle va le faire, lui répondit DA. Et quand elle a décidé quelque chose, on ne peut plus l'arrêter… »

Les deux persocoms s'approchèrent de la caisse comme l'informaticienne. La fille aux cheveux ivoire commençait à chercher frénétiquement de l'argent dans son porte-monnaie tandis que le garçon aux cheveux bruns s'intéressait fortement à la composition de la canette fraîche. La créatrice arriva à la hauteur du garçon et elle fit semblant d'être bousculée. Elle lâcha la boite de conserve juste sur le pied droit du jeune homme. Il ressentit immédiatement la douleur et relâcha le poignet de la caissière qui alla se réfugier derrière son patron. Yumiko se précipitait aux pieds du garçon pour ramasser le cassoulet français tout en ajoutant :

« - Qu'est-ce que je suis maladroite ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait de mal.

- Ça va, ça va, répondit Ryo d'un ton coincé qui démontrait sa douleur. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, son interlocutrice se relevait et lui montra son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il fut le seul à voir le sourire carnassier de la jeune fille, il fut le seul à entendre le murmure de sa voix :

« - Est-ce si difficile d'être un peu gentil avec elle ? »

Elle tendit la boite vers la vendeuse.

« - Et je prendrai cela en plus des boissons.

- Très bien, j'encaisse tout de suite. »

Et la persocom se mit à encaisser les caisses de bières et de sodas en plus de la conserve.

Ryo resta surpris et immobile devant la fille habillée de noir. Le persocom masculin lui donna sa cannette. Il le fixa sortir suivit de l'autre créature portant les packs tous les deux. Il en était sûr, elle était tellement obsédée par ces machines qu'elle devait coucher avec le persocom de type masculin.

Yumiko sortit de la boutique tout en ouvrant le calice de la boisson succulente. Et elle attendit en buvant. Enfin, il sortit en boitant accompagné de son camarade.

« - Ryo-san, vous avez donc réussis à vous faire des amis, demanda-t-elle d'un ton étonné.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour rien. Au fait pour votre pied, arrosez le d'eau glacée et passez dessus une crème à l'arnica. Et je voulais vous préciser que je ne couche ni avec Albert, ni avec DA.

- Je… n'ai jamais dit de pareilles choses, dit-il en rougissant.

- Vous l'avez pensé si fort que ça s'entendait . Et que ce soit dit ou pensé, pour moi, c'est la même chose. »

Elle s'éloigna.

« - Ah, oui ! Si vous voulez me parler, venez plutôt me voir au lieu de me surveiller de l'extérieur… »

Et elle tourna dans une rue tandis que le jeune homme rougit encore plus.

Ryo rentra soutenu par son copain de classe et suivit les conseils de l'informaticienne.

**Vous avez un e-mail : **Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre après… aller, quoi ? Un an d'attente ? Je vous après promis de publier un nouveau chapitre en juillet. Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas donné l'année. Lol ! Bon, en fait l'été dernier, je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire. Présence de ma mère, de mon frère un peu trop pesante peut-être et puis pas d'inspiration aussi et surtout ! Les cours ont repris, je me suis abonnée à WoW, j' y ai joué beaucoup, j'ai abandonné au mois d'avril. Et puis j'ai aussi eu un très très gros second semestre. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Pour ce chapitre, et bien… J'avais vraiment envie de m'y remettre. Et je l'ai écrit en une après-midi… J'ai l' impression que l'esprit n'y est plus. Mais c'est à vous de le dire !

Pour la bière, en ce moment, je fais une fixation sur cette boisson que je n'aime pas. Je n'en bois jamais. Pour la boite de cassoulet… Hum… J'essayais de vraiment trouver un truc lourd à faire tomber sur le pied du pauvre Ryo. Et je me suis dis qu'une telle chose devait être suffisamment lourde. (Enfin normalement, une conserve sur les pieds ça fait assez mal !). Je suis assez surprise que Yumiko soit si 'sadique'... Je pense qu'elle ne ressemble pas trop à une Mary-Sue. Quand à Kaede, il va falloir qu'elle affirme son caractère… (Mais quel caractère lui donner ?). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut en tout cas (et que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir été si longue ?).

_Minna-San _Merci pour vos encouragements et désolée de l'attente !

_Nyarla_


End file.
